Disillusion
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Desmond and his little sister Arden live a normal live until they were kidnapped by the Templars and taken to their Headquarters for experiment. What will happen to them? Who are these strange people in her dreams? What do they want from her? Why are Desmond's and Arden's ancestors are here in the future? How is Arden involve how is she a part of this?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_My name is Arden Miles._

_I was thrown into a war. A war that I never knew that could possibly exist. A war that me and my big brother,Desmond Miles,wishes that we have never want to be a part of. A war that I wish we would have live in a blissfully ignorant life. Desmond and I were born to the Assassin's Creed. Our enemy are the Templars. They seek to take control the entire land. They want all of us to obey them,take over our minds. The assassins fought,rebelling against the Templars. Each day, they get so strong. I was but a baby when the Templars have control the entire Economics. My kind die one by one,day by day,night by night. I was young when we lost so much of our comrades,and still is. It's not everyday for a young 13-year old girl wouldn't be thrown to the 'Ancient War' between the Templars and the Assassins. They both try to find the place where the people that had advance technology,the first people to call 'Earth' home. They called many names;'The First Civilization','Those Who Came Before','The Ones Who Came Before Us',and 'The Precursors'. It said that they build technology to control humanity,making them obey them. The Templars have the upper hands. We are losing the war. I once was afraid what would happen if I fought back,but now,I'm afraid what will happen if I don't. Through all my life,I never once took a human life before. For I grew up inside 'The Farm',shield from the outside world. But now,the templars has kidnapped me and my brother and took us to their headquarter and use us as experience. I worry for Desmond's safety. We were in a separate room. I pray that he'll be okay. I vow that we'll reunited at last_

_My name is Arden Miles,and this is my story._


	2. Live or Die?

**Live or Die?**

**Arden's Pov**

I gasp out for air as I felt my brain was going to tear in half any moment now as waves of memories from my ancestor,Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. What the hell is going on? Why am I look at Altaïr's memories? Why am I put in here? What the hell those bastards do to me? I look around to see people around are wearing clothes that are made along time ago. My vision was nearly white and hazy. I walk at first,absorbed my surrounding,I then panic and started run,pushing every people that got in my way. Why the hell am I running? What am I supposed to do? So many question rush to me as I continued to run randomly. A ragged looking man push to the floor roughly. Asshole! I snarled out in anger. I got up from the dirt floor and punch the ragged man. Pain shot through me and I was on my knees,clutching my head and crying out in pain. OH GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT FUCKING HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT GO AWAY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I roar out in pain.

**"Ms. Miles?"**

Oh fuck. Now I'm starting to hear things. And worse,that voice is coming from that guy who was responsible for bringing me here. Can things get any better? I got up from the dirt floor and ran to gods know what. People got in my way so I push them away from my path roughly.

**"Ms. Miles,what in the world are you doing?"**

**"We have a problem sir,she won't respond to us."**

**"Ms. Arden Miles,that is enough already!"**

**"We have no choice sir,we have to pull her out or else she'll die."**

**"Very well,get her out Lucy,now."**

I gave one last roar before everything turns white.

* * *

><p>I shot open my eyes and see that I'm in some kind of lab room. There was an old man in a lab coat and a young woman in a nurse uniform that are hovering above me. I shot up,taking the air in my lungs and try to breath properly,all the while glaring at the two.<p>

"You see,Miles,nothing to worry about."the old man said. Turning his back on me.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"I snarled at him,sitting at the edge of...whatever the hell I'm sitting and I don't care right now. They kidnapped me and my big bother,Desmond,and brought us here against our will. And strapped in this...in this...this thing!

"Now now,Ms. Miles,is that anyway for a proper young lady such as yourself to speak your elders who just save your life?"he asked coolly,finally facing me with a frown plaster on his wrinkling face.

"Save my life!? You kidnapped me and Desmond! And you strap me into that...that thing!"I yelled at him,feeling my blood starting to boil,the thing that I got from my ancestors and very good with it too.

"Animus,Ms. Miles,it's call an animus."the old man corrected me. I notice something shining and see that it's a tag that said 'Warren Vidic'. So this old guy's name is Warren Vidic huh? Where did I hear that name before? But I decided to ignore it for now.

"Whatever! I don't know who you people are! Why are you doing this!"I snapped at Warren,getting greatly annoy by him.

"Ah,but I believe you do know who are. It should have been obvious. We know who you are. What you are."Warren said with a know-it-all tone,keeping his eyes focus on me. My body tense up. Now I know who he his. Warren Vidic. He is the head of the research and development. They say he's a cruel man that would gut your organs and leave you to die in the street. And the worst part is,he's the member of the Templars. Shit,now I'm more afraid for my brother's safety. I got to do something to get the both of us out of here. Fast.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."I said,turning my head to the side to avoid his gaze.

"Don't play innocent with me,Ms. Miles. There was a time that you were an assassin. However,you never once step foot out of the outside world. This is your first time. And the reason that you and your brother are here because Desmond have the information that we want."the doc said.

"But I'm not an assassin. I never was given the chance to be one,at least. And besides,if Desmond have the information that you wanted,then what does it have to do with me? I don't see any reason why you have to keep me alive since I don't have the information that you need."I said coolly. I felt something on my shoulder and turn to see the lady...er Lucy,I think,have place a hand on my shoulder. She smile at me,as if she's trying to reassure. I don't,but I do know that I shouldn't trust any of these people. And I need to find Desmond. Fast.

"True. That you have little information that we wanted. But you do have something in you,lock away inside of you."

I snapped my head to look at him as if he grew a three heads. Lock away inside of me? What the hell is he talking about. What did he mean by 'lock away inside of you'? Damn rich people,I hate the lot of them. They act as though they knew everything just because they have a lot of money and get to do with it how ever they want.

"Mister Vidic."Lucy said,earning the Head Science's attention.

"We'll tell her more about the details later,right now her she need to rest. Her health and her mental condition is not stable to be able to go back inside the Animus. It'll have to wait for tomorrow."

Warren sigh,no doubt was frustrated that he couldn't get whatever I have 'inside of me'.

"Very well then. Rest. But tomorrow you will be put to work at the Animus so I suggest that you get plenty of rest."he said coldly,anger written in his face and his body language gave it away,glaring at me. The two of us glare each other,daring one another to break the eye contact.

"Sir!"Lucy snapped at her boss. He turn his gaze at her and she didn't flinch at the glare that was sent to her.

"Please,she needs to get some rest now."she pleaded,placing her hands on my shoulders,urging me out of the Animus and to head to a room that was next to the larger one,must be the way out of here. The small door that was 'my room' automatically open by itself. Lucy gently push me in. I turn to face her to see she has apologize look on her face and then the door close. Just as I was about to get close to the door,the green light turns red.

"Dammit!"I cursed to myself,"They lock me in!"

I turn to see the room has a twin bed,a small desk and chair,and a mirror was nail to the wall. I walk up to the wall and took a good look of my appearance. Just like every 14-year old girls,I have a soft feature,I was kinda little short,taller than other girls at my age. I reach up to a man's chest and no doubt still growing. I wonder if the templars are nice enough to give me spare clothes to wear when I grow out of this old ones. I hope not. What if they bug the clothes? I shudder at the thought and decided not to think about it. My hair is long straight dark brown hair that I style it in a fishtail braid that is resting on my left shoulder. My eyes are the colors of an eagle,giving me a sharp look,ready to strike my pray,it's something that Desmond and I inheritance from our ancestors which I both aloof and fascinated. I wore a long black sleeve shirt with a jersey number '23' on it with to black lines on each of the sleeves. Shorts that I wear with black leggings and hiking boots. I took note of the necklace that I wear around my neck. It was a strange crystal artifact,it's pattern odd and abnormal. Whenever I touch it or hold it,it gave off a small glow. I didn't understood why when I first found so I decided to dismissed it and didn't tell my brother about it or any body else.

I walk up to the bed and lay there. I wonder what this next dream I'll get. As long as I could remember,I've been having strange dream. I then got sleepy and then everything got dark.

* * *

><p><strong>~Dream World~<strong>

I woke up to find myself laying on the dirt ground instead of the twin bed. I got up from the dirt ground and see that I'm in a forest. I suppressed a groan of frustration that try to escape from my lips. This wasn't the first time that I find myself in strange places and it won't be the last time. I'm getting tire of it already and just wanted to end but that didn't stop me from wandering around. I always love natures,it makes me comfortable and safe. I always wanted to live in a forest,to be a part of it. Sadly,that wasn't possible since Desmond had a job he wanted to work in a bar in the city. It's not like I have anything against,I'm glad that my big brother enjoys,I just prefer living in nature where all life grew,rather living in a city which is filled with oils,rotten garbage,and dirty people than lives there.

Suddenly,I heard something move in the bushes. I turn around to see man,wearing white robes and his face was cover by his hood but I could tell that his skin was tan. I notice a necklace that was hanging around his neck. The hooded man was looking at me,his movement was slow and steadily. I felt cold sweat running down my body as the man walk up to me. I walk backwards,trying to get away from this man as soon as possible. I trip on a root and fell to the ground on my back. Just as I was getting,another man came,this time he was wearing something that was made in the 1700's. I could see his face through his tricorn hat. Just like this robbed man,he has tan skin. He looks like he's British. The two of them walk towards me and I couldn't do anything but watch them getting closer to me. It's over

Suddenly,the hood man kneel down in front of me and hold out his hand. I look at his hand,to him,and then to his hand. Slowly,I brought my hand out to his and he pull me up from the ground.

"T-thank y-you..."I mutter,keeping my gaze at the ground. I felt something on my head and it was softly rubbing my hair. I slowly brought my gaze to see the hooded man has place his hand on my head and was rubbing it in a comfortable way. I have to suppress a shudder that was running it's cores on my body. The man's hand...the way he comfortable...it reminds me the way Desmond rub my head whenever I was sad or try to reassure me. I felt my chest tightened painfully as I hold back the tears that threaten to come out of my eyes. The hooded man must of sense my distressed because he remove his hand from my head. The man this right behind the hooded one move up in front of me.

"There now child. We won't harm you."the British man said. His voice was deep and strong but it help me settle down. I control the quivering of my body and force my entire muscles to relax. Regardless,Desmond warn me to never trust stranger that easily.

"How do I know that you won't? That you aren't deceiving me so that you'll attack me when the moment I drop my guard?"I asked coldly,staring straight at the man. He sigh heavily,must be frustrated.

"I supposed that it's only natural that you won't trust us. I don't blame you."the hooded man finally spoke. Everything was silent until finally I broke.

"So what do you two want?"I asked cautiously.

"Well,your name,for one."the British man said. I just look at the two of them until finally spoke.

"My name is Arden Miles. Now tell me what's yours."I answered and demanded.

"Haytham Kenway,at your service. And this is my son,Connor." He bow at me and gesture to the hooded man next to him. Connor just stare at me and I just stare back.

"Nice to meet you."I mutter,not sure what to say. Suddenly,there was a bright coming from the other side of the forest. Without wasting any moment,I rush towards it,ignoring Haytham's and Connor's call. I was halfway there when everything turns white.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Pov<strong>

As the light die out. Haytham and Connor slowly open their eyes to see that they're in a unfamiliar room. Something about this room felt unnatural,inhuman. It felt like a cell,but much worse. Connor look around the room to see that the little girl,Arden,was laying on a bed. They both thought that she was died until they notice that she twitch a little. Relieved wash over Connor and Haytham as they see that the girl was safe,just sleeping. Haytham got closer to Arden as she continued to sleep. She look so peaceful and dare to say...cute. Was it because she was a child? Every children has that traced. But her...she looks so sweet and innocent and it would be hard to believe that someone like her would do terrible. Just as he was about to shook her to wake her up,the metal door swung open.

Haytham and Connor tense up and got to their defense stance. An old man wearing strange white robe walk up towards Connor. Just as Connor was about to strike, the old man just walk past through him. Connor and Haytham just stood there,gaping at what just happen. How is that even possible? Is the old man a ghost? Spirit? Is the little girl as well? Their train of thoughts was broken as the old man stood at the bed that Arden was sleeping. She twitch again. This time,she groan tiredly and woke up. She open her eyes and stare at the old man.

"Okay,you standing there watching is really creepy,doc."she said,giving him a tire glare which the 'Doctor' just ignore.

"We've always been watching you,Arden. Including your brother. Now come along,there is work to be done."he demanded. Connor and Haytham didn't know who this 'doc' is,but they know that something about the old man was dangerous,that he can't be trusted.

"Oh,I wonder if I'll be able to have my first kill. Who would it that be,Warren Vidic."she said,sarcasms flooding out of her mouth.

"Don't get sassy on me,young lady. Or must I reminded you that you are our prisoner along with your brother."he said coldly. Arden's entire body stiffen,and glare hotly at him. They walk out of the room. Haytham and Connor tense a little when the door automatically open by itself. They quickly follow and walk in a room to see that they're in a big,wide room. In the center of it was strange sort of bed. Something about that thing has their skin crawl.

"Okay,then,so what do you want me to do?" Arden finally spoke up with a scornful look on her face.

"Get back inside the Animus."Warren demanded,gesturing the strange bed. Ana look at him as if he grow a second head and then glare hard at him.

"I am not going to go back in there!"Arden barked at him.

"Then we will put you in coma. And continued with our research until finally when we are done,you will be left off dead just like the other subjects. Or..." Warren pull out some sort of gun and pointed at Arden's stomach as he got closer,"I filled you up with holes."

Connor and Haytham were truly disgusted by this man. How could he just say that to little girl? What sort of sick twisted would kill innocent children? Arden look at him nervously as the cold metal was press in her abdomen.

"You're insane..."Arden said weakly. He grin cruelly at her.

"So what will it be,little girl? Live or Die?

Haytham and Connor watch with a similar scornful look as the little girl as she stare back at the doctor with a poker face on her feature until finally she turn to the 'Animus' and lay down.

"A wise choice."Warren said,smiling wickedly at the little girl. Fear shot through both Haytham and Connor and without thinking,they rush up towards Arden and made a grab for her before everything turns white.


End file.
